1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the production of folding cartons, and more particularly to an improved method for forming tray, boat, and/or clamshell type cartons from sheets of paperboard, wherein the cutting, stripping, gluing, and forming operations are all performed in a completely inline operation.
2. Description of the Background Art
A background art search directed to the subject matter of this invention conducted in the United States Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following United States Letters Patent:
______________________________________ 1,534,569 1,965,274 2,004,604 2,398,200 3,618,482 3,854,385 4,256,025 4,289,491 4,295,839 4,637,811 4,778,439 4,832,675 4,861,325 ______________________________________
None of the patents uncovered in the search discloses either a method or apparatus for producing tray type, paperboard, folding cartons wherein all of the cutting, stripping, gluing, and forming operations are performed in a completely inline operation.